During installation of telecommunications equipment, a technician typically is required to run long lengths of electrical or communication wire through suspended ceilings, behind walls, under houses, and/or through channels (e.g., conduits, piping, ducts, etc.). In some cases, a technician may use a fish tape to run lines or wires. In particular, a technician may extend the fish tape into a cavity or a conduit until a desired termination point is reached. At the termination point, a wire or cable is then tied, taped, or attached to a tab at the end of the fish tape. As the technician retracts the fish tape, the wire or cable is drawn through the cavity or conduit. In some cases, additional lines or wires may be taped to the first line or wire.
In general, the process of running wire is quite labor intensive and time consuming. For example, significant time and energy may be expended in the course of climbing a ladder, dislodging ceiling panels, feeding wire through small openings, and negotiating confined spaces. Accordingly, it would be advantageous for technicians to employ devices and methods for running wire more efficiently.